durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Vreemder en vreemder
Vreemder en vreemder Tsuki Tendo Ik had Shizuo nog nooit zo gezien, hij liep nog sneller en kwader dan anders. Ik zuchtte en keek dan naar mijn arm, die hij er bijna afrukte, ik wist gewoon dat mijn pols zo meteen er rood en geïrriteerd ging uitzien. Mijn gedachten liet ik tot dan maar afdwalen naar wat er net gebeurd was. Hoe kon 1 enkele jongen mijn broer zo kwaad maken, oke hij werd snel kwaad, maar dit ging erover. De motorrijdster was daarna ook nergens meer te bekennen. Ik rolde een beetje kwaad met mijn ogen. Waarom moest uitgerekend mij dit overkomen? Shizuo stampvoette verder terwijl hij om de zoveel stappen naar mij keek. Ik grijnsde breed en toen stopte hij. Zijn blik was nog steeds hard en hij knarsetande. Zijn hand ging naar zijn zak waar hij een pakje uithaalde dat ik van kilometers ver herkende, hij nam er een sigaret uit en stak die aan, mijn woede kookte. Hij begon vroeg met roken, volgens hem verminderde dat zijn stress, maar Kasuka en ik wisten dat hij ook kalmeerde met melk, dus waarom ongezond doen? Mijn adrenaline verhoogde en het leek alsof mijn hand een eigen wil had. Ik sloeg met een harde klap de sigaret weg en sprong erop om hem te doven én om mijn woede erop los te laten. Shizuo gromde en trok toen een wenkbrauw op. "Goed goed," zei hij toen, "Ik zal niet roken in jouw bijzijn" Ik keek fronsend naar hem, snapte hij het nu echt niet? "Je zou gewoon niet moeten roken, nergens niet!" Ik balde mijn vuisten en beet hard op mijn tanden. Hij zag het, want hij grinnikte, stopte het pakje weg en stak toen zijn handen in de lucht. "Zie je? Weg." Ik rolde mijn ogen, ja nu was het weg, maar het zou er binnen enkele minuten terug zijn. Ik realiseerde me dat zelfs mijn gedachten van onderwerp wilden veranderen, maar dat liet ik niet toe. Ik schraapte mijn keel: "Wie was die gast en wat heeft hij gedaan waardoor je de hele stad afbreekt?" hij kneep zijn ogen dicht en keek direct daarna scherp naar mij. "Orihara Izaya" Oh jee...Daarom deed hij me aan iemand denken, het was mijn broer's aartsvijand. Verdomme. Ik knikte. "Is die vete nog steeds niet opgelost, na al die jaren?" hij schudde zijn hoofd en liep toen verder. Ik zuchtte. Ik wilde hem zo graag helpen, hij had het altijd al moeilijk gehad door zijn woede-aanvallen en naar gehoren maakte die Orihara het niet makkelijk voor hem. Hij fluisterde iets onhoorbaar, dus kwam ik dichter om te horen wat hij zei. Al mijn medelijden verdween als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij "Ik vermoord hem, ik vermoord hem, ik vermoord hem" herhaaldelijk aan het zeggen was. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen en gaf hem een flinke mep tegen zijn schouders, waardoor hij natuurlijk even mijn nekkraag vasthad en ik alleen als een debiel kon grijnzen, wetende dat hij me toch niet zou pijn doen. Dat heeft hij nooit gekund. Hij gromde en liet me toen met een snuif los. Ik lachte en legde mijn kraag goed. "Je gaat niemand vermoorden, nii-san!" riep ik, mijn stem was hees, maar door mijn leerkrachtentraining kon ik ondanks dat nog steeds streng klinken. Hij stopte zijn handen in zijn zakken en draaide zich toen weer om naar mij. "Ik zal geen rust vinden voor hij sterft!" Ik knarsetande, "Dan blijf ik bij je tot je ermee ophoud!" mijn blik verstrakte en ik keek hem scherp aan. Ik ging echt mijn broer niet het graf injagen, of de cel, ik moest hem gewoon helpen. En zoals moeder altijd zei: 'het is beter om te voorkomen dan te genezen.' Hij wachtte af en trok toen een wenkbrauw op. "Dat kan je niet eens." en ik knakte, hij ging mij uitdagen, hé? Oh nee, dan wist hij nog niet tot wat ik in staat was! Ik sprintte vooruit en trok hem mee aan zijn mouw, een andere richting uit, de richting naar mijn huis. Shizuo had de hele weg maar liggen mokken, maar dat kon me op dit moment niets schelen. De sleutel ging verassend goed in het slot, waardoor ik haast naar binnen tuimelde. Ik balanseerde mijzelf weer en liep de trap op met drie treden tegelijk naar mijn slaapkamer. Het was niet erg groot, wat had je ook verwacht van een gehuurd appartementje? De muren waren beigekleurig en aan de ramen hingen witte gordijnen er was een bed, een kast en een bureau, waarop nu nog steeds stapels onverbeterde schriften lagen. Ik beet op mijn lip en begon mijn koffers in te pakken. Mijn kleren gingen in een grote zwarte koffer waarmee ik naar Ikebukuro kwam jaren geleden. En mijn schoolgerief en laptop ging in een grote rugzak. Al de andere rommel, make-up, boeken, juwelen, etc. Gingen in mijn grote kist. Ik stampte weer de zwart-houten trap af en ging grijnsend voor zijn neus staan. Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw weer op, sjeezes, is het bleekmiddel door zijn schedel gedropen ofzo of begrijp hij het echt niet. Ik kneep in mijn neusbrug. "Shizuo, ik kom bij je intrekken natuurlijk" Ik was nog niet uitgesproken of hij had mijn zwarte koffer en kist al opgetild en was voor me uitgelopen. Eh? Ik dacht dat hij een hele serenade ging maken over dat hij best wel voor zichzelf kon zorgen en al die flauwekul. Ik bleef even verstard staan toen hij omkeek. "Straks krijg je nog wortels" sneerde hij, ik keek naar mijn voeten en liep toen met grote passen achter hem aan, mijn rugzak stevig in mijn hand geklemd. Shizuo's huis was een verassing. Het was een groot, deftig, bruin huis met een hoog dak vol dakpannen ergens op een rustig plekje hier in Ikebukuro. (Het rustige deel was niet zo'n verassing, want dat is het enige wat Shizuo verlangt). Hij nam geen sleutel of dergelijk, maar liep gewoon naar binnen door de deur die al openstond. Ik keek er achterdochtig naar, wel zodra ik hier woonde zou die toch toeblijven. Ik sloot dus al meteen de deur achter me en Shizuo knipte het licht aan. Nog een grotere verassing, ik dacht dat alles vernield zou zijn, maar niets is minder waar. Er was een geheel wit salon. De zetels waren wit met zwarte poten en het salontafeltje was van glas met witte accenten. Er lag zelfs tapijt! Ik schrok me een hoedje en greep plagend naar mijn hart, hij rolde zijn ogen. "Ik heb dit allemaal gekregen, ik kom hier nauwelijks." Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Het klonk geloofwaardig. Ik glimlachte breed, maar hij tilde de koffers alweer op en liep de trap op naar boven. De trap kraakte luid bij elke stap die hij deed, maar dat maakte hem alleen maar kwader. Ik denk dat deze trap wél al eens door hem vernietigd is geweest. Ik hield de trapleuning snel vast toen ik zag hoe steil dat ding wel niet was. Shizuo grinnikte even en ik zond hem vuur met mijn ogen, verdommie! Ik volgde hem zo snel ik kon en kwam toen op de hal terecht waar drie deuren waren. 1 deur stond wagenwijd open en de kamer was volledig leeg, de anderen twee deuren waren dicht. 1 van de gesloten deuren was hevig toegetakeld, dat was klaarblijkelijk zijn kamer. "Mijn kamer", gebaarde hij naar de deur en hij gaf me dus gelijk. "Dit is de logeerkamer, en vanaf nu dus jouw kamer." zei hij met een gebaar naar de andere deur. Ik stond op het punt om naar mijn kamer te gaan toen hij me opeens de weg versperde. "Nog een ding", zei hij bloedserieus, "Je komt NIET in mijn kamer." Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en probeerde de stilte die volgde een beetje draaglijk te maken door er een grap aan te hangen. "Wat, heb je soms een obsessief prikbord van Orihara?" hij gromde en ik lachte om zijn reactie. "Sorry, sorry, ik beloof plechtig dat ik niet in mr. Heiwajima's kamer zal komen, mag ik er nu langs?" hij trok zijn arm voorzichtig weg en wachte op de hal tot ik de deur toetrok en toen hoorde ik hem naar beneden gaan. Ik had alles uitgepakt en was nu op mijn buik als zo'n soldaat in het leger aan het voort kruipen op zoek naar een stopcontact om mijn laptop aan te sluiten. Het was een heel karwei en ik ondervond dat ik morgen een emmer en een dweil zou moeten bovenhalen, of op zijn minst een stofzuiger, voor deze kamer. Na een tijdje kruipen, opstaan, vuil afvegen en terug kruipen vond ik uiteindelijk een stopcontact op de vreemdste plek ooit: De ingemaakte loopkast. Ik zuchtte en schoof toen de bureau tot iets voor de kast omdat het snoer te kort was. Ik startte mijn laptop en was blij dat alles hier snel werkte. Ik tipte snel het wachtwoord in en startte Chrome, iedereen gebruikt Chrome nu, het is sneller dan Firefox of Explorer en daar ben ik meer dan blij om. Ik klikte op mijn postvak in en zag dat ik twee berichten had. 1 van Moeder en 1 van een onbekend adres, mijn nieuwsgierigheid was te groot dus klikte ik allereerst het laatste open. Het was een afbeelding, zwart. Er was een grote cirkel op getekend met daarin het woord 'Dollars' geschreven, daaronder stond een web-adres en een wachtwoord. Ik klikte onmiddelijk op de link en kwam op een homepage terecht met dezelfde lay-out als de afbeelding eerder. Ik tipte het wachtwoord in op de daar voorziene ruimte. Ze verwelkomden me bij een groep genaamd 'De Dollars' en zeiden dat ze kleurloos waren, er was ook een grote chatruimte. Ik sloot alles af toen mijn hoofd tolde en keek naar de klok 21.00u, het zou beter zijn als ik nu zou slapen voor school. Die nacht lag ik wakker van de vreemdste dingen: Orihara's gedrag, Shizuo's kamer, De Dollars,... Het werd hier steeds vreemder en vreemder! Wordt vervolgd... images.jpg|Shizuo in zijn huis. 524729_401188229903171_1874980157_n.jpg|De uitnodiging in mijn mailbox Durarara!!.full.569036.jpg|De website Categorie:Tsuki Tendo